<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fine Line by coockie8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055549">Fine Line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8'>coockie8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edgeplay, Fantasizing, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arackniss doesn't get much time to himself, so when he does, he tries his best to make the most of it. Too bad Henroin has other plans.</p>
<p>(Written for Day 19 of Kinktober)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fine Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was just a quick thing I wanted to write for kinktober</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arackniss sighed in relief as he entered his bedroom. He'd just returned from an assignment, and was absolutely exhausted. He flopped down on his bed and groaned. Hopefully Henroin would allow him a little down time before the next job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed himself up and quickly stripped down to nothing. He just wanted to unwind a little, and didn't get the chance very often. He leaned back on his top set of hands and reached down to rub his sheath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm," He moaned softly, tilting his head back as he just enjoyed the feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let his mind drift as he slowly massaged his sheath. It wasn't anything in particular, just his typical dirty thoughts. He bit his lip as slick started to drip from his slit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck," He cursed, rubbing harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hissed under his breath as his cock emerged from its sheath and he quickly wrapped his hand around it, giving it a firm squeeze</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Finally…" He grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He relaxed a bit as he slowly worked his hand along his shaft. He lied back and clutched at the sheets as he bucked his hips up into his hand</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm... così bene," He breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He buried a hand in his hair and tugged gently. Fuck… He needed to get laid. He picked up the pace of his jerks, squeezing the head, twisting his hand around it as he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He imagined a tight, warm mouth around him, eagerly bobbing along his shaft. He moaned softly and spread his legs a bit more. Sometimes his mind would drift to someone specific. But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>admitted to who outloud. He squeezed his eyes shut and just imagined that special person taking his cock as deep into their mouth as they could. He had a feeling they'd be an expert.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He imagined them swallowing around him. Although, he was proportionate to his general size, so he wasn't actually sure how deep it would go. They were probably used to guys a little… Bigger. Oh well. Not like it would </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>actually happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But in his mind, he could imagine whatever he wanted. And imagine he did. He brought a hand to his mouth and licked his fingers until they were good and wet. Then he lowered them and pressed one into himself. He tensed and gasped softly before relaxing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The strokes to his cock had slowed to a leisurely pace as he gently fingered himself open, picturing them as someone else's. Someone who probably knew what they were doing better than he did. Their fingers were certainly longer. The thought of all the fun things that could be done with such long fingers made Arackniss' cock throb with need.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh… Fuck," He whined, as he searched around for his prostate to no avail "C'mon… Stupid tiny hands…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He huffed in defeat and pulled his fingers free, turning his attention back to his cock. He paid special attention to the glands with one hand while stroking the base with another. He didn't really know what to do with the other pair, so he just clutched the sheets with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes fluttered closed and his mind drifted back to that special person. So, he couldn't emulate it on his own, but he could always imagine it. He bit his lip and blushed deeply at the thought of that person getting comfortable between his tiny legs. Stroking the insides of his thighs as they cooed sweet nothings at him, getting him to relax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was so vivid in his mind, that Arackniss actually gasped out loud when their fingers entered him. He could picture it so clearly, those long, expert fingers tormenting his insides with practiced ease. Finding his prostate would be child's play for them. And they'd make him suffer in the best way as soon as they did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He imagined them leaning over him as they continued to finger him within an inch of his afterlife and whispering</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You like that? It feels so good, doesn't it? Look at your cock, drooling all over for me."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arackniss had long since drawn blood from biting his lip so hard. Not that the fantasy was wrong, he really was making a mess of himself, precum all sticking in the fur on his abdomen, thighs, and hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It feels good… Don't stop," He breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They'd just chuckle before tugging their fingers free and quickly replacing them with a long, hard shaft. Arackniss would've almost been ashamed of the way his hole clenched desperately around nothing, eager to be filled, but he was alone, so fuck it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked up the pace of his strokes as he imagined that perfect shaft pounding him into the bed, striking his prostate every time. He knew they'd have that dead-on aim. They'd probably wanna hook his legs over their shoulders… Arackniss was a little worried he'd be too small for that. He'd just have to wrap his legs around their waist and hope that would be good enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… Or maybe they'd rather take him on his knees. Or have him ride that perfect length. So many options. He was happy with any and all of them. From behind made the most sense though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd probably have to kneel up on the bed while they stood behind him, but that was fine. He just really liked the idea of them giving him a playful spank or ten while they fucked him into oblivion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck… He was so fucking close now. He pushed himself back upright and watched, panting, as he quickly jerked his cock. He was dripping so much… He tossed his head back and moaned, he could feel his cock pulsing and his balls tightening. Just a few more strokes and he'd cum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Arackniss!" Henroin yelled while pounding on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eek!" Arackniss squeaked intelligently as he quickly jerked his hand away from his cock, which </span>
  <em>
    <span>ached </span>
  </em>
  <span>in protest, and fell off the bed with an unceremonious thud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd been </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally </span>
  </em>
  <span>right on the edge. He whimpered softly before flinching when Henroin pounded on the door again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Get the fuck out here! I got a job for ya!" He demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arackniss looked down at his throbbing cock then looked back up at the door</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"U-Uh… I'm k-kinda in the middle of something right now!" He called, wrapping a hand around the base, hissing softly at the contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just wanted to finish…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Drop it!" Henroin snapped "And get out here before I break your fucking door down!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arackniss whimpered softly before pushing himself to his feet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, okay!" He agreed begrudgingly "I'll be right there!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly threw his clothes back on, bitching to himself under his breath as he did. No matter what he did, he couldn't completely conceal his erection, but whatever. It would go away eventually and retreat to its sheath. Until then, he'd just tug his shirt down over it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a moment to look himself over in the mirror. He was disheveled and flushed. Not to mention frustrated as all Hell now after being unintentionally forced to edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was gonna be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> assignment.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I left it intentionally ambiguous who Arackniss is fantasizing about, so I'd love to hear who you guys think it is :)</p>
<p>Here's the pic: </p>
<p>  <a href="https://ibb.co/ncjSNKM"></a><br/></p>
<p>Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>